


We could close the curtains, pretend that there's no world outside.

by AWeekendInMay



Series: Soulmate!5sos [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Michael, Sad Ashton, Sad Calum, Sad Luke, Soulmate AU, calum is a sad puppy, just fucking sad, luke and michael are a mess, soulmate touch, this damn series is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeekendInMay/pseuds/AWeekendInMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was like the end of the world for them all. Every semblance of their old, soulmate free life, had been blown into a million little pieces and the boys no longer only had themselves to think about. Ashton was hanging on by one little thread. One red thread tied tightly around his ring finger keeping him from falling off the deep end. And on the other end, holding him up, was his soulmate. Bryana.</p>
<p>Or the band is falling apart because Luke and Michael are little shits and the only thing holding Ashton together is his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red Thread

Ashton was watching the world fall in around him. The band that had been his lifeline for so long was crumbling right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Luke and Michael had crash landed into a field of fucked up after Luke finally admitted what everyone except Michael knew. Now they weren’t speaking, wouldn’t even come within ten feet of each other. Now Calum was being pulled between the two, struggling in choosing sides between his two best friends and it was really wearing the poor kid down. And Ashton, Ashton couldn’t help fix it this time. This mess was too big, too painful. And with only a few weeks until they had to all go back to the house in LA to begin Sounds Good Feels Good tour promotions, the guys really needed to get their shit together

This was like the end of the world for them all. Every semblance of their old, soulmate free life, had been blown into a million little pieces and the boys no longer only had themselves to think about. Ashton was hanging on by one little thread. One red thread tied tightly around his ring finger keeping him from falling off the deep end. And on the other end, holding him up, was his soulmate. Bryana.

Things with Bry hadn’t always been easy like they were now. He had his troubles in the beginning, just like Calum, Luke and Michael did. Bry had made some not so smart choices in her younger years, had said and done some things that she now regretted. The fans didn’t take so nicely to that, and made it very known just how they felt about her. Bryana got it, she really did, she hated her younger self just as much. But it hurt her. And it broke Ashton’s heart to see her crying behind closed doors, scared him to death that it just might not work out.

But everyone makes mistakes when they’re young. Hell, fifteen year old Michael was no saint either, none of the boys were. And Ashton thought the fans were finally realizing it. It was getting better every day, and Ashton had never been more thankful for anything. Because for him, she was it.

She loved him in a way no one else did, no one else could. It wasn’t that she loved him more than his mates did, just differently than they did. For so long he had only had the band. The band was his home, his safe place, the only place he every really fit. Now Bry had become a part of that home, had added to the family, and Ashton’s heart felt full.

He had got his soulmate touch one night after a show. It had been a particularly bad one, with more than one of the boys being sick. Ashton had fucked up several of the songs and his tension was riding high. He had stormed backstage, locked himself in a dark room, and sunk to the floor. That’s when the slight rubbing pressure at his temples started. 

Ash had been extremely lucky. He had met her the very next night, at a party Michael and Calum had wanted to go to. He had seen her across the room and thought that she was the most stunning person he had ever seen. And when one of her friends hugged her, he felt it. She looked up from the hug and their eyes locked and they both just knew. 

Calum teased him endlessly about how cheesy it had been. How incredibly cliche it was to lock eyes across a crowded room. But Ash couldn’t think of it as anything but perfect. And he had told Calum so, which had resulted from Michael making fake gagging noises from across the room. 

Ashton didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have her to help him through this. Didn’t know how he would get along without being able to crawl into bed with her, shut the door, close the curtains, and pretend like nothing existed outside of Ashton’s tiny bedroom. Didn’t know what he would do without early Sunday mornings, making her breakfast in bed and then going on a run together. 

In his younger years Ashton never believed he would have a soulmate. How could someone love him anyway? What with his stupid giggle and his scarred arms and thighs. The scars on his arms had all but faded now. But that first night they had made love she saw the ones on his thighs. Dread had started low in his stomach. But she had just smiled sadly and kissed each raised line. She had told him how proud she was of him for coming so far. And Ashton was so fucking in love. 

Ashton could sympathize with Luke, he really could. But he wanted to smack him upside the head and scream at him how in love Michael was with him, had always been with him. Hell, Ashton had known from the first band practice. How Luke had smiled shyly, head ducking down towards his guitar when he had hit a really solid note. And Michael would fucking beam at him so brightly that Ashton thought that Luke would surely go blind. Later that night Ashton had asked Michael how long the two had been dating. Michael looked at Ashton like he had just run over Michael’s kitten and then just shook his head. 

He also wanted to smack Michael upside the head and scream at him to just kiss and make up already. It was really getting ridiculous. Those two just might be the most perfect soulmates to ever exist. They would work this out, they had to. They were Luke and Michael. If they couldn’t work this out, Ashton didn’t know how much faith he would have left in this whole soulmate thing. 

But until they did, he had Bryana. And for now, that was still enough.


	2. Hello there, the angel from my nightmare.

Bryana’s POV

Bryana could feel the tension the minute she had stepped foot in the house. She had hoped that Luke and Michael would have worked things out by now, but the feeling of unrest in the atmosphere clearly meant that they hadn’t. It broke her heart to see how much the two boys were hurting. She had known from the moment she met them that they were perfect for each other, and she was sure anyone else who met the two boys knew so too. Michael had gone into hibernation after the big fight. Karen had to bring food to the man cave door just to make sure he was eating. And when Bryana went with Ashton to visit she had spotted more than one water bottle filled with what looked to be pee. The dark circles under Michael’s eyes made him look almost sick, and the weariness and sorrow could be physically seen in the way he held himself. 

Luke wasn’t doing much better. He didn’t isolate himself from the group like Michael, but it was like he wasn’t even there any way. He hardly spoke, hardly moved. His skin had lost its rosy color and his eyes looked dull and far away. The scariest part is he didn’t want anyone to touch him. And when he rejected cuddles from Calum one night, Bryana knew things had gotten too far. 

The strain was showing on Ashton as well, and that hurt Bryana the most. She could feel the heavy ache living in her chest, the constant twitching of her fingers and the urge to just hug the shit out of all of them. She desperately wanted things back to the way they were. No, not even the way they were. She wanted them happy. She wanted to walk in to Ashton’s apartment and see Calum and Michael playing FIFA, Luke cuddled up close to Michael’s side and Ashton making dinner in the kitchen. She wanted them laughing. She wanted them making inappropriate jokes. She wanted Michael telling Luke to shut up, Ashton yelling at Michael for yelling, and Calum being a literal puppy. 

Bryana may be a model, but she was no air headed blonde. She had a plan. If they couldn’t fix this mess, she would fix it for them.

 

Ashton’s POV

When Bryana had told him of her plan, he had smiled for the first time in weeks. His soulmate was fucking brilliant. He couldn’t stop himself from hauling her forward and planting a big kiss on her beautiful lips. Now he just had to wait for the right time to put the plan into motion.

They had enlisted Calum to help with their plan, knowing Michael wouldn’t be able to refuse the puppy eyed Kiwi. So earlier that day Calum had went over to Michael’s house and broke into the man cave. He had berated the blonde boy into agreeing to come over to Ashton’s for a movie night, swearing on his favorite bass that Luke wouldn’t be there. Michael had finally agreed when Calum had almost broken down in tears telling Michael how much he was worried about him.

Meanwhile, Bryana had convinced Luke to go shopping with her to pick out some Christmas presents for Ashton. Luke reluctantly agreed when she assured him all he had to do was give a thumbs up if he liked it or a thumbs down if he didn’t. 

So at exactly 4pm Michael came barging through Ashton’s door, grumbling something under his breath about sunlight and outside being evil. Ashton plastered a grin on his face, hoping he wasn’t shaking too badly. He shoved a bowl of popcorn into Calum’s arms, a pile of candy into Michael’s, and picked up the drinks in his own before ushering the boys down the hall and into the guest room. 

If Michael had been paying attention he would have noticed that one of the candies in the pile was Luke’s favorite. If Michael had been paying attention he would have noticed that the guest room Ashton had pushed him into didn’t even have a tv to watch movies on. If Michael had been paying attention he would have noticed that Calum walked past the door instead of going in, letting Michael go in ahead of him.

But Michael was too busy still being emo about the fact that he had to go outside to get here and he didn’t notice until it was too late. Michael was shoved into the guest room with the rest of the food, and Ashton slammed the door behind him. Michael stared at the door in confusion, but when he heard the lock snick into place he finally came out of his daze. He banged on the door, yelling insults at Calum and Ashton, demanding they let him out. But Calum and Ashton were already on there way back to the kitchen, smiling and hi-fiving each other over a job well done.

Exactly half an hour later, Bryana arrived with Luke. She asked him to help her put all of the shopping bags in the guest room closet so that Ashton wouldn’t find them. They headed down the hall towards the guest room. Just as they stopped in front of the door, Calum and Ashton popped out of the hallway closet and grabbed Luke, Ashton holding on to his middle and Calum clamping a hand over his mouth. Bryana opened the door and Calum and Ashton quickly shoved Luke inside, slamming the door closed behind him. 

Luke panicked immediately, banging on the door and twisting the knob harshly. A knot started forming in his stomach as he wrestled with the door, screaming for them to let him out.

“They’re not gonna let you out, it was a trap. They planned this.”

Luke froze, his entire body going eerily still as he heard the voice behind him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t hear anything but that voice ringing in his ears. He slowly turned, pressing his sweaty shaking palms against his black jeans, and faced the blonde angel from all his recent nightmares. 

“H-hi Michael.” Luke managed to stutter out, dropping his eyes to the floor. It hurt to much to look at Michael.

But then Michael did something that forced Luke’s eyes to snap up to his. He dropped the block. Luke felt it, felt the emotions rush through his body like a tidal wave. Anger, hurt, sadness, longing, nervousness, relief. Michael smiled at him sadly, his fingers nervously twisting around the bracelets on his wrist.

“Hi Lukey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's story is next in the series and Muke will get their happy ending :) hope you liked it! let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter shit but hopefully the next chapter is gonna be better. You will get to see a little more into their relationship and learn how Luke and Michael are doing.


End file.
